Whijett
Early life Childhood and Family Whisthin's life began as simple as a Gnomes life can. His Father, an accomplished engineer and inventor named Gublin was famed for strides in gyrocopter technology. He was an eccentric even amongst what others would otherwise see in Gnomes but a family man despite his focused work. Usually found in the dull light of his home workshop, he dedicated himself to his inventions and breakthroughs but never far from his family or his inquisitive children. His mother, Lotara, was a doctor and surgeon working at one of Gnomeregan 's best facilities. Lotara was the real head of the family, a loving but sensible character who dealt with the family's real needs while her partner was in his dreamland. Together Lotara and Gublin were a pairing of opposites but they admired each other’s mastery in their field, both accomplishing much for their relative youth. They met during early concepts of what would become the Pump Action Bandage Gun, a favourite of the Gnomeregan frontline fighters to quickly deposit aid to wounded soldiers. Lotara was a medical consult for the application while Gublin was part of the original team tasked with developing the mechanism. As independent and dedicated as each of them were to their study, they each made time for each other, a strong bond of mutual respect and love. Whisthin and his twin sister Whilara couldn't have been any different except for their striking white hair and pale skin. Whisthin's natural talent for tinkering and guile was countered with his sisters almost brutish approach to problems, a strong-minded girl who thought she could solve any problem with enough force. Nevertheless, they were brother and sister and despite a consistent wave of sibling rivalry they remained close and looked out for each other in their own way. Teenage years and relationship with Kelsey Steelspark Whisthin was mainly a loner who enjoyed exploring but had no plans for his future, not interested in the academic route of his parents or the regimented life of the military. He had no friends due to his quite apathetic personality until someone caught his eye dashing and climbing up the damp walls of the city. Kelsey, a local menace in the area, known for her clumsy nature but with a heart of gold. She had long, striking red hair, large blue eyes and a freckled face. She liked nothing more than to explore the tunnels and pipe ways that littered Gnomeregan 's labyrinth and watching the people in the streets from up high. He introduced himself upon a pipe over the market that she rest on to a shocked response as she didn't think anyone else could reach these heights. His speed and stealth impressed her and they were soon playing together, stealing fruit from stalls and exploring unseen passageways high above the metallic floor of the city. A mischievous duo but for the first time he felt comfortable with another of his kin. Coming of Age As he came of age his ability in shadow arts were maturing. He took on the name ‘Jettblinks’ due to his speed and ability to step through shadow, a feat not much seen in the more academic race. He used his boundless energy and ability liberally for anything from convenience and petty theft to impressing and playing with his best friend Kelsey. Trogg invasion During the Trogg invasion he was high up in the piping over the market, watching over the great city from a height as he enjoyed doing most nights. He witnessed in horror the slaughter of his people in a frantic battle rushing back home only to find his family murdered, their bodies battered by the clubs of the invaders. They weren't the type to put up much of a fight against the brutish troggs, only his sister could have put up any resistance. Nevertheless, they were overwhelmed by the plague of troggs marching through their city. He changed, he took up an electro-knife that once belonged to his father and dashed out without shedding a tear. No-one, not even he, knows how many he took out but his limitless energy he was known for never faltered. Using his techniques to navigate, he cut his way through the force of troggs like a deadly wind, dispatching them quickly as he moved. Pulling the charged blade out of his final victims back, an alarming sight beheld him. Green mist began pouring out the pipes, a defence mechanism but also a toxic death wish. He wasn’t dying for revenge; his bloodlust was done for today. He quickly exited the city through tunnels he frequently played in as a teenager, exiting into Dun Murogh’s rolling white hills to the south of the lost city. He watched as his kin fled to the nearby Ironforge to take refuge but their numbers were few, his entire race nearly wiped out. The tragedy of his people didn’t ever register with him, he had lost all he knew and was now on his own. He shed his past name and took on the name he would be known as from now on, Whijett. Taking on menial tasks from the dwarves in Dun Murogh he scraped enough money together to afford a room in Ironforge for a few days. All he could follow now were his skills and wander Azeroth in search of purpose. He joined his kin in Ironforge and wandered the halls behind the great forge. From the shadowy corners, he heard whisperings of a refuge for the shadow arts, a haven for rogues, tricksters and assassins. With only a direction and a name he set out with what he had…a search for ‘Ravenholdt’. Becoming the Rogue The start of his journey The journey to Ravenholdt was a treacherous one through terrain unknown to Whijett. He had to tunnel through the dark iron front to the east of Dun Murogh and through yet more trogg camps to the south of Loch Modan. Whijett eventually reached the inn on the west of the lake for a brief rest, taking bloody jobs of pest control from the locals to afford ends meet. At sunrise, he journeyed north through the pass and into the Wetlands. This eerie swampland was nothing like Whijett had seen before and he sensed dark magic in the air. Walking corpses, living ooze from the swamp and undead raptors from a dig site hunted the landscape but he was able to press on past them with ease. 'Keep heading north' they said, but how much further must he go? Whijett was getting tired and began to wonder whether his choice was the right one. Arrival at Ravenholdt Nevertheless, he pressed on eventually making it to the Highlands. It was here that he saw what he was looking for, the flock of Ravens. They lined the road and circled the area, an omen to both guide the worthy or ward away the rest. He climbed the mountainous path, winding and wrapping the landscape as the Ravens stared silently as he ascended. Turning the final bend, he witnessed his prize, the manor he was searching for, the haven to teach him the arts of a rogue. He cautiously approached the seemingly abandoned manor, was he too late? Was this place abandoned years ago and left its purpose to myth? He couldn't stop now after coming so far, he had to confirm for himself. Approaching the old cast iron gates, moss and rust wrapping its frame, he opened the gate to the cry of century old rust. The noise startled the Ravens circling the walls sending them into the air in a crescendo of horrifying squawks and the batting of feathers. At that moment, a faint shadow swept past the stained glass of the manor and a smug grin spread across his face, they were here.